first_aidfandomcom-20200215-history
Build a First Aid Kit
How to Do It Yourself! Choose the right First Aid Kit or First Responder Bag, or Build your own First Aid Kit! We thought we'd pass along a few tips we've learned along the way on what you should look for when buying a first aid kit regardless of brand. Look for variety of components 'Many first aid kits attempt to sell a kit comprised of a box of adhesive bandages and a few tablets. How many different type of injuries will this kit treat? Not very many! Don't be fooled by ''quantity of components, look for variety of components! The idea is to include components for real life emergencies, not what might let the kit sell for a few dollars less. 'Make sure all basic categories are covered'Any first aid kit should contain at least something from the following groups: ''Antiseptics'' (something to kill germs to prevent infection), ''Injury treatment'' (items to deal with injuries such as butterlfy closures and cold compresses), ''Bandages'' (a variety of bandages to dress and cover a variety of wounds), ''Instruments'' (tweezers, barrier gloves), and ''Medicines'' (analgesics at a minimum). 'Kit organization'First aid kits are only used in a time of need. If you, or someone you are near, are injured and need assistance a first aid kit won't do any good if you can't find what you need. Look for a kit that has its contents nicely organized so you can locate supplies readily. 'Quality components'Adhesive bandages that don't stick, poorly shaped bandages, component packaging that falls apart, a case that doesn't stand up... a poor quality kit is the last thing you need in dealing with an emergency. 'Information'A first aid kit does no good if you don't know what to do with it. Frankly, most first aid kits include some kind of guide, but their usefulness can vary widely. Make sure the first aid guide in your kit is from a credible source, contains the latest medical advice, and make sure it its laid out in a way that can be understood when under stress. We encourage you to make sure that your family is fully prepared for emergencies. Evaluate your household, keep a first aid kit everywhere there is likely to be an emergency... around the house, in each car, in backpacks, and in your RV or boat. First-Aid-Product.com has developed the broadest array of kits available to help you be prepared — something for every application or use, and all developed for real life emergencies. '''Here are links to build your own first aid kits: You can start with and empty metal or plastic kit or a nice First aid bag or first aid pack, then you may continue adding individual items until you have exactly the items you would like in your custom kit. Here are some favorite links to do it online! Empty Metal First Aid Kits Empty Plastic First Aid Kits Empty First Aid Bags & First Aid Packs Individual supplies to fill your First Aid kit